It is found that various conventional acoustic boards have been developed to the meet the increasing need of isolating a noise from one side to the other. However, some are too bulky in volume and difficult to construct while others are too expensive for most people.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an acoustic board which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.